Kiss Me
by Max1098
Summary: "'Just Friends' A phrase that broke her heart to hear and say. But she would never let him know that." Jack is the overprotective brother to his twin sister, Missy. Missy likes one of his best friends, but doesn't have the guts to do anything about it. But who said SHE has to do something about it? ONE SHOT


**Hey people of the fanfiction world! I'm extremely excited to finally be posting something on here! :) You'll probably only see me here in the 'Kickin' It' archive, just for a heads up. :) I, for some reason, always write from my OC's point of view… I use her for all my kickin' it stories. Missy is her name and she's Jack's twin sister. I don't know why I always write her in as my OC and from her point of view, I guess it's just the way I write… :) I tried posting my story on another site but I decided I'm going to post it on here, and change it around. I didn't get a lot of comments telling me how it was, so I thought I'd have better luck on here, considering this part of fanfiction is dedicated to just 'Kickin'It!' stories. SO Here's a random one shot I thought of last night when I was eating cheese. :P No kidding. :P Take it easy on me, it's my first one-shot ever. Let me know what you think. :) I'm planning on posting my story later tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, Missy would be a permanent character and Jack&Kim would be together. (Yes I support KICK but Most of my romance one shots and stories are Jerry&OC.)**

_Kiss Me._

Something Missy has always wanted to say. Or at least hear.

Somehow, she never could get up enough courage to say it.

And she knew he wouldn't say it. They where 'Just friends'

_'Just Friends'_

A phrase that broke her heart to hear and say.

But she would never let him know that.

And if her brother ever figured it out- She and that special boy would pay for it.

_Romance_

For some reason people thought he was just a confused Columbian trouble-maker.

She saw past that, though.

Underneath he was so sweet, romantic (not from personal experience unfortunately.)And He always knew how to make her laugh.

Okay, I'll admit it. I, Missy Anderson, like my brother (Jack Anderson)'s best friend; Jerry Martinez. I never thought I'd like somebody like him. But that's the crazy thing about love I guess. He's my friend, but he probably only thinks of me as his 'best friend's sister'. I've been lacking courage for, probably about as long as I can remember. You see- Never mind, I'll tell you guys later. Anyway, despite what people think of me, Jerry seems to like me enough to make it a point to make sure I smile at least once around him. I heard him tell Milton and Eddie. It probably wasn't worth it though, because I had my ear pressed to the inside of the girl's changing room door- Which sounds all hunky dory…- if you exclude the fact that Kim didn't know that I was doing that and came in, Slamming the door into my head. I'm okay, though. No need to worry. (**AN: My best friend says that all the time. :)**)

Anyway, I was having a sleepover with the girls (Kim, Julie and Stacie; Eddie's girlfriend.) **(AN: Episode 11, Season 1: Kung Fu Cop. She was mentioned the first scene… and the second scene… and the last scene :)) **And now I'm in the park. What happened? Well…

_"Hey girl!" Kim said I opened my front door, revealing Kim and Stacie in their PJ's. "Hey!" I said as I let them in. Julie arrived moments before. We walked into the living room, and they sat their stuff down. After about an hour of doing who knows what, we sat down on the couch, which was now a bed. __**(AN:**_** a pullout couch. :) ) **_"So Kim what's going on with you and my brother?" I asked leaning back. "Uh…" She stuttered. I laughed. "Wait- So, what's going on with you and Jerry?" Stacie said, smirking. "Nothing." I said honestly. "Really?" Julie asked me. "Cuz it seem's like something." Kim added. "What do you mean?" I asked sitting up straight. "He obviously likes you and you obviously like him." "No I don't- Wait, How do you know that?" I asked them. "He told Jack." Kim said. I nodded. Kim and Jack never keep anything from one another. They never have, even before they where dating apparently, as Jack says. _

So after I talked to them about it for a little while longer, the boys came in and I darted out of there as fast as I could. Yeah I know, a little rude since the sleepover was at MY house, but it almost felt like if I stayed in there Kim would do something to make Jerry ask me out or something. Not that I wouldn't like that. :P I looked up at the starry night sky. "Why did I have to like _him_? Of all people…" I mumbled to myself. It wasn't that Jerry wasn't a good guy. He was a great guy. It's just the fact is, Jack can be a little too overprotective. He's got an awful hero complex. So if he ever found out that I liked Jerry, Me AND Jerry would be toast. Plus Jack might get super mad at Jerry if he ever asked me out. I don't want Jerry and Jack to ruin their friendship over me. I'm not worth it. "You're not worth what?" I whipped my head around to see a smiling Jerry. Was I just saying all of that out loud? "Yes." He laughed as he came and sat down next to me on the grass. "How much of that was I saying out loud?" I asked him. "Oh you know just about…-all of it." I sighed. "Great." I said hitting the ground in frustration. "You know, I'm actually glad you said that stuff," I turned my head to look at him. "I would have never figured it out on my own. And…" He scooted closer to me. "I wouldn't have the guts to do this." I was about to ask him what the heck he was talking about when he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I shut my eyes and kissed him back- at least I think I did. We pulled back and I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Did I do that right?" I questioned. He laughed and kissed my cheek. "First kiss?" He asked once he pulled away. I nodded. "So are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked him. "If you want…?" He said almost like a question. I nodded, and then I slumped my shoulders when I remembered something. "What about Jack?" I asked him. "We can deal with him later. I'm sure he'll be cool with it. At least you're dating me and not a total stranger." He said. "True." I nodded, staring into his eyes. "Kiss me." I whispered. He smiled and started to lean in. "Gladly." He said before kissing me again. After a minute or two we pulled away for air. We smiled and he looked up. "Hey it's the big dipper." He said looking up at the sky. I laid down and he copied my action. "Where?" I asked him. He pointed to a spot in the sky. "All I see is stars." I said looking up at the sky. He turned his head to look at me. "What? The great Missy Anderson can't see shapes in the stars, but can yet write up an awesome song in a matter of minutes." He joked. I slapped his arm. "Is there a reason why you're out here instead of back the house with the girl's?" He asked me. I sighed. "To be honest Jerry, The girl's told me you liked me, and when you came in I kinda freaked out and ran out of my house." I told him. "Hey you know Missy, There's a masquerade ball at school next week. Do you wanna go with me? Even though it's kinda implied with the fact that we're boyfriend and girlfriend." He asked. I turned my head to look at him, "I'd love to. And who cares what Jack says. He needs to learn to control his hero complex." I told him, smiling. "Hey guys!" Me and Jerry sat up quickly and snapped our heads around to see the owner of the voice. "Milton? Eddie?" Jerry said, confused. "Did we interrupt something?"

**Okay, so a suckish ending. But I had a rough day yesterday so take it easy on me. I hope you liked it! :) Here's a random question but, Does anybody know when a new 'Kickin' It!' is coming on? I know sometime in September, but I wasn't sure if anybody had heard or found out the date yet. :) Peace out! :) WASABI!**

**~Max1098 (I'm a girl btw :) )**


End file.
